Mark of the gods
by lovesnow3
Summary: The gods are leaving this world and are choosing their replacements. This is what happens if you run from your calling. Suck at summaries sorry. Most of the chapters will be short I'm trying to write this a a book so I'll be re-writing it. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

prologue

You never know if you'll be chosen to be one of us. One of what you ask. One of the Greek gods of legend. We do not exist you say? Oh, but we do and our time is coming to an end, so we must choose our replacements.

So if you see the mark of the gods appear on your arm do run, for you are not only running from the gods but from your destiny as well, and if you do run you be punished by the gods and meet the one no one dares speak of.

_A/N: sorry this was so short, and warning most of the chapter will short until i start rewriting this story._


	2. Chapter 1

1

"Hades is the god of the underworld. Poseidon the god of the sea. Zeus is the god of the sky." I said to my Greek mythology class ,"But now all the gods including these three are coming to the end of their reign, and now must choose a replacement a mere mortal to take their name and the weight those names bear."

"Thank you, Addilynn." Said my teacher Mr. Harris. I turned and faced his desk "But sir I still have more to say." he laughed "We all know you could go on about the god's for hours but class is about to end. So please take your seat."

I laughed a little "Oh. Ok." I went back to my seat and Mr. Harris gave us all our homework a two page paper on the reason why the gods were dying off after all these millennium.


	3. Chapter 2

2

"Come on please Addi. I hate doing research." Begged my friend Kamerron. I laughed at him like I always did when he begged. His green eye's grew about as big as golf balls and his black hair hung in his face.

"No Kamerron, you have to do your own research just like everyone else." He shrugged. "Well it was worth a shot. Hey you wanna leave campus for lunch today?"

I laughed "Sure, I'll meet you at the truck after study hall."

He laughed back "You love that truck of yours, huh?"

"You know it. Well I have to get the World History. See ya." I ran down the hall. When I ran into a chosen.


	4. Chapter 3

3

"Pretty cute huh?" a blonde girl from my science class said to her friends "I guess now that I've been chosen you guys will have to do anything I say."

I rolled my eyes at her "Riley just because you 'daddy' lets you do what ever you want doesn't mean you can fake being chosen."

She put her hand on her hip "Excuse me."

This time I said slowly, "Just because your daddy lets you do anything you want doesn't mean you can fake being chosen."

She gave me that annoyed look that all cheerleaders do so well "Well, Addilynn Grey, I am chosen." She walked up to me and shoved her forearm in my face "See." I push her arm away from my face, and notice that on her forearm was a small very detailed picture of a dove perched on a myrtle branch. "I was chosen but Aphrodite, and was there any doubt that I wouldn't be chosen by her, I mean my daddy says I'm prettier then Helen, whoever that is."

I slapped myself on the forehead "Helen was a the most beautiful women in the world the one promised to Paris if he chose Aphrodite as the fairest, even though she was already married, Pairs got her and took her back home to Troy and that's what started the Trojan War."

She just stared at me "Huh?"

"Never mind." I said and walked to my class.


	5. Chapter 4

4

"No way she seriously, didn't know?" Kamerron said shoving more fries into his mouth.

"Yeah I mean come on who doesn't know about Helen?"

"Riley." He replied with his mouth full.

We were a "Bubbles burger and fry" a little hamburger joint just down the street from school.

"Kamerrom slow down you act as if you've never had a burger before."

He laughed wiping mustard off his lip "Their just so good I can't help myself."

I reached over and took it from him "Yes you can. Come on." He just looked at me "Ok if you can answer a Greek Mythology question I'll give it back. " He sat back on the bench "Fine."

"How many children does Aphrodite have?"

"With who?"

"Um… let's say Hermes"

"Four. Now can I have my food back?"

"Ok, ok." I laughed and handed him his burger back.


	6. Chapter 5

5

"Dad I'm home."

My dad cam out of the kitchen "Hey Lynn how was school?"

I threw may bag on the floor "Ok. I guess."

He laughed "Another chosen?"

I sighed and leaned against the door "Yeah, Riley Henderson. She was chosen by Aphrodite."

My dad laughed. "That blonde science partner of yours who only does her make-up making you do all the work?"

"Yeah that's the one." I said sliding down the wall "I mean couldn't the gods pick people who are actually worthy of their duties."

My dad looked down at me "Lynn. The gods choose those who they think will do well with their name."

"Yeah, but Riley?"

he laughed "She must have something that appealed the Aphrodite."

I stood "I guess."


	7. Chapter 6

6

The next morning when I went to the bathroom to get ready for school I noticed something different. I stood in front of the mirror and was starting to put my chocolate brown hair up into a ponytail, when I notice tints of blonde in it, it blew it off as just getting to much sun and kept going.

Down stairs at breakfast my dad was setting the table. So I walked over by the refrigerator and looked at the picture of my mom hanging by the back door. "Good morning Mom. You'd believe me if I said the gods were unfair right?" My mom died when I was a little girl when I was four but I remember her so well her light brown hair and her green eyes much like mine, and how she'd come home every night with a new story about the gods.

"Lynn, eat your breakfast, or you'll be late." My dad said reading the paper and drinking his coffee. "Ok, dad."


	8. Chapter 7

7

It was homeroom and Kamerron came in late as usual. "So Addi how much research did you get done?" he asked after taking his seat

"None." He Stared at me "What?"

I laughed at the face he was making and said "I know exactly why the gods are dying off so I didn't need to research." I pushed my bangs out of my face and Kamerron's eyes widened "What?" I asked. He pointed to my arm. When I looked down at my forearm I saw it, a flying crow with a laurel in it's beak. "No way." Kamerron said "Apollo chose you Addi." I was in shock. I was a chosen.


	9. Chapter 8

8

"No, no, no and no. This cant be happening." I said back at Bubbles for lunch.

"Come on Addi you always said you wanted to be one of the chosen and you are."

I put my head in my hands "I do but by Athena or Artemis not Apollo. I mean Apollo is cool don't get me wrong but I'm a girl why would a god choose a girl to take his place."

He leaned back "Maybe… He thinks a girl would fit his job easier."

I laughed "Yeah. Ok. I still don't like it. I'm not going to go to Greece."

"Addi you have to."

"Says who?"

"Um…let's see the gods."

"Well boo hoo I'm not going."


	10. Chapter 9

9

When I got home no one was there. I looked every where and my dad was no where to be found. "Dad?" No answer. I check the fridge no notes, the phone no messages. I had to admit I was scared, I grabbed my keys, some clothes, and food and ran back to my truck and drove off.

I dialed my phone "Come on, come on Kamerron pick up." He didn't answer. I threw my phone on the passenger seat, and just kept going.

I knew what was going on Hades had started to punish me, I didn't care though I was not going to be Apollo.

Late that night I pulled over to the side of the road and fell asleep. I woke up to noise outside the car. I reached into my bag and grabbed my pepper spray. "Who's there?" A knock at the window, it was Kamerron. I sighed in relief, and opened the door.

"Where were you going?" He asked.

"I was running, when I got home my dad was gone no note, no messages, no nothing."

He nodded at me "That's to be expected your running from the gods."

"Yeah your right. By the way why are you out here?"

"I've been chosen."

"By who?"

"um…Hermes."


	11. Chapter 10

10

In the morning both Kammerron and I were on our way not sure where to go. "Umm…Kamerron if you're chosen then where's your symbol."

He laughed "When guys are chosen it shows up on out shoulder. Not our Forearm like girls."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

We drove and drove until we were in the middle of nowhere, and we ran out of gas.

"I feel like such idiot." I hit my head against the steering wheel and cried. Kamerron put his hand on my back "No your not."

"Yes I am, I'm running from the gods."

He laughed "Yeah you are but let's go find a hotel or something because I don't think we can use the truck anymore."

I wiped my eyes "Yeah."


	12. Chapter 11

11

"So your brother was chosen?"

I asked Kamerron as we were walking down the road. "Yeah… he was."

"What happened to him?"

"He went to Greece an accepted it."

"Oh."

"After, he was trained."

"Trained?"

He laughed "Yeah all chosen are trained by a god once they are chosen."

I stared at him "Ok, doesn't that usually come after you know the chosen go to Greece climb Olympus and meet the gods."

He stretched his arms behind his head. "Usually but those like you who run from the gods have to train, before going to Olympus, that is if they actually accept their calling."

I laughed "Yeah, your running from them too."

"No I'm not."

"Um…yeah you are you're a chosen."

He shook his head "No I'm not Addilynn. I'm actually…"

"Actually what? A god?"

"Actually I am."


	13. Chapter 12

12

My jaw dropped "Your kidding right? I mean you're not a god."

Kamerron shrugged "I wish I was but I really am. I am Apollo, and I want you to take my place as the god of the sun or in your case the goddess."

I laughed "Yeah sure you are Kamerron I've known you for too long I know when your lying beside we know every thing about each other like your favorite color if yellow, you like the summer, and your birthday is…um…you never told me your birthday."

"November 4 a really long time ago."

I swallowed "How long is a really long time ago?' I asked, he looked at me "A few millennia."

I was in shock "Oh my God you are a god!"

He laughed "Yes I am know do you wish to continue to run from the gods or do you wish to become my successor?." I started to answer but her cut me off "But if you do decide to run, you will surely die, if you choose to become the goddess of the sun you must train and then continue to Olympus."

I laughed "Will you stop talking so I can answer? I'll do it; I mean it can't be as bad as I thought it would could it?"


	14. Chapter 13

13

After a very long conversation with my best friend who happens to be the god Apollo, we were on our way again.

"Ok then Addi first tell me all you know about me and soon to be yourself."

I laughed "Are you serious I could have answered that in the first grade but ok. Apollo or yourself is the god of the sun, Healing, Archery, music, and light and truth."

He smirked "Good. How about..Hmm….who are my parents."

I sighed "Easy, your father is Zeus and your mother is Leto."

He stared at me "Ok then Miss. Smarty pants. Who is my twin? What dose she control? And what is her nickname?"

"Artemis has a nickname?" I asked back

"Ok what else is she called other then her real name?"

I laughed "Ok. Artemis. Goddess of the hunt, moon and children. Her 'nickname' is Cynthia."

He made a growling sound in the back of throat "Ok no more questions."


	15. Chapter 14

14

We couldn't find anywhere to rest for the night so we just kept going. That is until we ran into the border line of a forest. "Kamerr- I mean Apollo I don't think we should go in there."

Apollo turned and looked at me "Why?"

I swallowed hard "I..I can sense that there's something evil in there."

"More the reason to go."

I threw my arms in the air "Are you kidding me? Its pitch black and I swear we're going to die if we go in there!" He smirked and snapped his fingers and then in a second in the center of his palm was a small sphere of light, he grabbed my hand and the ball slid into mine, it felt warm like a small sun. "This is your first training exorcise. Keep that small sun bright for as long as you can." I nodded, and took a deep breath and started into the forest.

The moon was full that night but the trees were so thick that one couldn't see anything no moonlight came through at all, so carrying that small sun made everything brighter. Every now and then there would be a rustle in the bushes of the overgrown grass but it would only be a small animal. But every time it seemed that the animals were getting larger.


	16. Chapter 15

15

After we had been walking for and hour or so the small sun went out, and then a howl came from deeper in the woods, I wanted to run but Apollo put his hand on my shoulder and put something into my hand. Then slowly dark shadows came out of the thicket in front of us "Hellhounds." I whispered.

They were sleek black creatures with the stench of death surrounding them. Apollo just stood behind me, trying to calm me but I step forward going to run and then two of the hellhounds were on top of me their claws scratching my side and shoulder, I tried to free myself but the Hellhounds would only tackle me down again. Apollo yelled something I couldn't really make out, he kept saying it over and over and each time I seemed to get more of what it was after the fifth time he said it I knew what to do. I closed my eyes and focused on the small object that he had put in my hand, I pictured the sun, and then a bright warm light came from my palm and the Hellhound were gone and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 16

16

When I woke up I was on Apollo's back covered with his Gucci jacket and it was covered in blood. "So you're finally awake."

I groaned "Yeah I guess. Sorry about your jacket"

He laughed "No problem, I mean it's cold out and you lost a bit of blood, but seeing as your coming closer to becoming a god your starting to heal faster."

"Oh joy." I said sliding off his back.

We walked for a little while longer until the sun rose Apollo stopped "Soon that's going to be your job to make the sun rise and set. Well then on to the next exorcise, harness the light of the sun into that arrow head I gave you last night." 'Arrow head?' I thought, then I remembered that he had given me something I opened my hand and inside was a golden arrow head.

"So much like last night close your eyes and focus on something bright like the sun and focus it into the arrow head to harness the suns rays." I nodded, and closed my eyes, but this time instead of the sun I thought of my mom's smile how it would always brighten any gloom in any room at any time, and I gradually felt the small head getting warmer as I concentrated. I stopped once the head felt as if it was going to burn me. "Good job Addi. Well then lets go." He turned around and started to walk off

"Wait Apollo." He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do you have? As a god I mean before you know..."

"Disappear?"

"Yeah."

"A week."


	18. Chapter 17

17

I was quite until we reached the end of the forest because I just found out that my best friend would be gone in a week. He would disappear without a trace and I would then be who he was.

"Addi, you ok?" he said looking worried.

"Huh?"

He stopped in front of me "I said are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

He didn't believe me he turned around and squatted on the ground "Hop on."

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

He sighed "I you say that but I know your not, so get on my back and get some sleep ok?" I couldn't argue I was tried so I got on his back and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

18

We had been on the road for three days and we were running out of food, we continued my training and I learned more about the gods then I thought already knew. I had four days to learn all I could from Apollo before he was gone.

We stopped for the night and that's when it happened. I was fingering the golden arrow head that was now turned into a necklace, when a small creature hopped up in front of us, I thought I was a cute little rabbit but it slowly grew and then I recognized it was the Chimera. We ran as fast as we could but we never lost it. We were cornered and I was ready to fight to release the suns energy but when the Chimera wiped its tail I was braced for the pain but it didn't come, all I saw was light and then the Chimera was gone and Apollo was on the ground.


	20. Chapter 19

19

"Apollo!" I ran up to him. He just looked up at me and smiled and said "My time as your mentor is up."

I shook my head "No the week isn't up, you can't go." My eyes started to tear

"I have taught you everything. You just have to do one more thing to do. Confront Hades and that is something you must do… Alone." And then he vanished. I couldn't hold back the tears.


	21. Chapter 20

20

At the end of the week I was actually doing what I was supposed to be doing in the first place, I was on my way to Greece and not just anywhere to Hades and then to climb Olympus. When Apollo died it felt like I did to, but after a while I realized it was the mortal side of me that died I have been reborn as a god or least almost I still have one more thing to do before I am one. Confront Hades himself.

My plane landed in the late afternoon I started on my way to Olympus. After a day of walking I reached the base of the mountain but I was not going to climb it yet. I wandered the base of the mountain until I came to a cave that I knew led straight to Hades.

I slowly entered the cave and as it grew darker, I slowly release the light of the sun from the arrow head. I walked and walked until I knew I was there I could fell him Hades god of the underworld surrounding me. "My name is Addilynn the chosen of Apollo I wish to speak to you Hades."

A low voice came form the shadows "You wish to speak with the god that brings death?" It asked, "you one who has ran from the gods should be here in the form a spirit not a living thing."

I stood tall "I have accepted my part as the new Apollo and wish that you stop trying to kill me."

The voice of the god was now in my ear "Why should I?"

I took a deep breath "Because the Apollo before said that if a chosen is trained and request a pardon from Hades, they will receive it, as said by Zeus."

The voice was now not just a voice but a man with dark hair and a long robe was in front of me "Curse that brother of mine. You may pass but first." He raised a finger and I felt a sharp pain through my chest and I blacked out.

When I came to I was still standing but I felt different, lighter, and when a strand of hair fell in my face it was a light brown instead of its usual darker color. My mortal side was gone I was then even closer to becoming a god.

I left the cave and started the climb; it took me a few hours to reach the clouds that separated the mortals from the gods. When I broke through for as far as I could see were marble columns and a stone pathway that led right to the hall of the gods.

I walked along the path and every minor god, and satyr that saw me bowed, I just waved and kept going.

When I reached hall of the gods every throne was filled all except one, Apollo's. I stepped toward the one at witch sat Zeus king of the gods and the boy he had chosen for his replacement. Zeus looked down at me "And who are you?" he asked his voice booming throughout the room. "My name is Addilynn Grey and I am Apollo's chosen."

I raised my arm in the air to show the god my mark he nodded "So you are and do you accept the role you have been given?"

"I do."

"And you understand that your life is now that of a goddess."

"Yes."

"So be it, take you place among the gods." He gestured toward the empty thrown I walked over and sat down as I did all the other gods and goddess vanished and the time of the new rulers of Olympus began.


End file.
